joshua_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Smith
Joshua Smith Overview Joshua Herbert 'Patrick' Smith (born June 18, 2000) is an American singer, songwriter, and record producer. He's singlehandedly written, recorded, and produced all of his solo works except his third album, Les Arbres . He's shown spectacular works both as a solo artist, and as the front-man (singer-songwriter, vocalist, pianist) for rock band Fully Empty . All of the band's albums are produced by him as well. With Fully Empty, he writes with guitarist, William Konys, under the songwriting partnership, Smith-Konys . Early Career Joshua Smith was born in Poughkeepsie, New York on June 18, 2000. He is the son of Kathleen Sullivan (b. 1967) and Kevin Smith (b. 1966). Him and his family moved to the small but tourist-filled town of Rhinebeck, New York in July 2001 and have lived there ever since. Joshua found his passion for music around age 12. He started to get into classic rock bands such as Queen, the Beatles, Led Zeppelin, etc. and his passion only grew larger. He wanted to start writing and coming up with songs, but he couldn't. Until one day in October 2013, Josh had written his first song. In 2013- 2014, Smith had released many singles including "Love Song", "Lexi's Song", "Farther Away", etc. He had also founded the Virginia Ann Records company at his home so that he could write, record, and produce at his own leisure. In January 2015, Joshua released his first EP, Dedication. It consisted of five tracks, three of which were very popular. "In Love With You, "Unidentified", and "Dedication" grew immensely in popularity. In February 2015, he released his second EP, Paradise Lost, and his third EP, Another Lonely Valentines Day. These two EPs consisted of two hit songs, "June Sunset" and "Saint Valentine". In March 2015, he released When Love Strikes. This album had several hits itself, including "Dance of a Thousand Days" and "Song About a Girl". Later in March 2015, he combined the best songs from all of his first four EPs into one album, [[Joshua Smith (album)|''Joshua Smith (album)]].'' Career Solo (2013- present) After having had little success in early 2015, Joshua decided that he wanted more. In May 2015, he released his second album, Control Under No Terms. His biggest single yet, "Let Me Love You Tonight", and his second biggest, "You're A Bitch", became popular. In September 2015, he released his third album, Joshua Smith II, which was also quite popular with its singles "You're The Girl", "In Fiore", "SMD", "Goodbye Alexandria", and a cover of Todd Rundgren's 1972 hit "Hello It's Me". In April 2016, Smith made a huge advance in his music when he released his fourth album, Les Arbres . On its day of release, the album hit a total of over 600 total listens on Bandcamp alone, which is roughly two times the total number of listens for Joshua Smith II in its first two weeks. SoundCloud reached an additional 100 listens for Les Arbres, on its release, as well. The album's biggest single, "Hey Miss Daisy", reached roughly 100 listens in its first day, which also meant that it was already Smith's fourth most listened to song. After the success of Les Arbres, Smith decided to begin performing small venues while waiting for new inspiration to strike. After the release of Les Arbres, Smith released his first live album, Live!, which was recorded at two open mics at the Clinton Community Library and a talent show at Rhinebeck High School. After the talent show, he reconfigured the track listings of his earlier works. In this, he eliminated songs from his first three albums and eliminated Control Under No Terms completely. The songs from that album were distributed to the reconfigured track listings of Joshua Smith and Joshua Smith II. King Of Diamonds (2014- 2016) In January 2014, Joshua Smith, along with his good friends Jack O'Brien and Kris O'Brien, formed a band called Requirement 3. It consisted of Joshua Smith as vocalist and pianist, Jack O'Brien on guitar and vocals, and Kris O'Brien on drums. Due to lack of people and progress, the band brought in William Konys in July 2014 to play bass. Will accepted, but decided to play guitar instead. Now that they had four members, the band's name was changed from Requirement 3 to King Of Diamonds. But still, more time had passed and they were without a bassist. In March 2014, the band asked bass player Jake Bancroft if he'd like to join and he accepted. Josh and Will had begun writing some awesome music like songs such as "Come Here For Awhile". The band has performed once as a duo (as Requirement 3: Josh & Jack) in April 2014, once as a trio (as King Of Diamonds: Josh, Will, Jake) in July 2015, and once as a full band (as King Of Diamonds) in September 2015. In April 2015, Jack had left King Of Diamonds due to lack of confidence in his playing, but returned soon after. In August 2015, Josh left King Of Diamonds due to lack of progress or motivation within the band, but also returned soon after. In September 2015, he left again due to what he said was a terrible performance that the band made, he returned about a month later, but left again in mid-March 2016 due to band tension and again, lack of motivation or progress. Fully Empty (2016- present) Due to a still continual lack of progress in KOD, Joshua Smith and Jake Bancroft formed a new band called Fully Empty . After about a week, they recruited KOD band member William Konys as guitarist. They were still in need of a drummer, so they recruited Meghan Salamone. The four of them plan on releasing material soon. Discography Studio Albums Live Albums * Live! (2016) Latest activity Joshua Smith Joshua Smith, live at Rhinebeck High School, December 2016 Birth name: Joshua Herbert Smith Born: June 18, 2000 Rhinebeck, New York, U.S. Genres: Rock, Pop Rock, Alternative Rock Occupation(s): Musician, songwriter, record producer Instruments: Vocals, piano, keyboard, harpsichord, guitar, bass, drums Years active: 2013- present Labels: Virginia Ann Records, Pope Street Records Associated acts: Fully Empty, ABOUT, Drew Bancroft Influences: Queen , Freddie Mercury , David Bowie , Todd Rundgren , Billy Joel , Elton John ,The Doobie Brothers , Michael McDonald , Steely Dan , Donald Fagen, Supertramp , Rodger Hodgson , Rick Davies , Rosemary Caine , Laura's Invention , Drew Bancroft - Notable Instruments: 1970 Wurlitzer acoustic piano Casio CTK-691 electric keyboard/ synthesizer __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse